Cool Rider
by The Redheaded Duck
Summary: Sirius is in love with Lauren, but she's looking for "a devil in skin-tight leather". How far will he go to get her? The usual story, it's better than it sounds. Based on parts of Grease 2.


Hey, and thanks for reading this oh-so-wonderful story. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, even if you want to flame me, I don't care, I just feel special getting reviews.

Oh, and sorry that my paragragh lining is really messed up, my computer doesn't like me very much.

Summary: Sirius is in love with Lauren, but all she wants is a "devil in skin-tight leather". How far will he go to give her what she wants? A crossover of HP and Grease 2. (One-shot)

Disclaimer: I am so not JKR, nor am I worth more than the Queen of England (someone's gotta do it though, huh?)

Shouts to Lauren, cause this was part of her birthday present, and she is one of my super cool Marauders! Girls in the Back! What What! Bling Bling!

Cool Rider

Lauren Reich was once again being followed by Sirius Black. He just wouldn't give up on her. Although Lauren did somewhat admire Sirius's determination at asking her out, he just wasn't the guy that she wanted.  
Of course, no one but Lauren herself knew what type of guy she wanted, because she told no one. She simply kept turning down Sirius in his attempts to date her; she was waiting for her Mr. Right to come.  
One day during breakfast, Lauren had just finished throwing her silverware at Lucius Malfoy (after finding out that he was dating Corinne, which angered her greatly) when Dumbledore rose to his podium to make a speech. There was to be a Talent Show toward the end of term, showcasing both magical and Muggle song and dance.  
At that very moment, not surprisingly, Lauren, Alyssa, Pam, Lindsay, and Corinne all looked at each other and whisper-shouted: "Oooh, show tunes!" Dumbledore finished his speech quickly, going off topic momentarily while pondering the wonder of electricity that Muggles have invented.  
Once he was quiet, the five girls made plans to enter in the show together, discussing what to perform. Sirius used this time to sneak up on Lauren, asking her out once more. Her rejection of the day: "Sorry, I'm married."  
  
"Sirius," said James, who watched his best friend get rejected for the 36th time that month, "maybe you should just give up on her. I mean, there are literally hundreds of girls who would die to go out with you," he smiled, as if he was complementing himself.  
"I know," Sirius said, also smiling, knowing that it in fact, was true, "but that's just it. That Lauren's the only one who doesn't act pathetically clingy toward me. She's different. She's got something, mate."  
  
Meanwhile, Lauren's friends were all trying to convince Lauren to give Sirius a chance.

"He's smart."

"He's cute.""But he's an asshole!" said Lauren angrily.

"He's good at Quidditch."

"He's properly caffeinated!" added Corinne happily. They all looked at her.  
  
"What?" asked Corinne in defense. "That's an important qualification in a guy."  
  
Although Sirius seemed to have an enormous amount of confidence, and it would take a lot to get him feeling insecure, he had been on the receiving end of so much rejection that it did start to get to his ego. Finally he decided to just ask Lauren, what was so wrong with him? He knew that whatever it was, he would change. He would do whatever he wanted for her...  
  
_If you really wanna know _

_What I want in a guy _

_Well, I'm lookin for a dream, on a mean machine _

_With hell in his eyes. _

_I want a devil in skin tight leather _

_And he's gonna be wild as the wind_

_ And one fine night, I'll be holdin on tight... _

_To a cool rider, a cool rider _

_If he's cool enough, he can burn me through and through _

_Whoa oooh _

_If it takes forever, then I'll wait forever _

_No ordinary boy, no ordinary boy is gonna do, I_

_ want a rider that's cool _

_That's the way it's gonna be _

_That's the way that I feel _

_I want a whole lot more than the boy next door _

_I want hell on wheels _

_Just gimme a black motorcycle _

_With a man growin' outta the seat_

_ And move aside _

_Cause I'm gonna ride _

_With a cool rider, a cool rider..._  
  
So that's it, Sirius thought, she wants leather and a motorcycle. What in Merlin's name was a motorcycle?

"Hey, Moony, I need your help." 

"Hmmm?" answered Remus, not looking up from his Muggle Studies homework.

"Oh, great, you're doing Muggle Studies," said Sirius, taking the textbook away from him and flipping through the pages, although he didn't know what the item he was looking for actually looked like. "Any pictures of motorcycles in here?"

"Motorcycles? Why?"

"Cause that's what Lauren wants. And I'm gonna get me one."

"Sirius, there's no way you can get a motorcycle. I don't know any place you can actually get one, unless you go out into Muggle London. And also, they're supposed to be really expensive."

"Mind telling me what they are first, mate?"

After hearing Remus's scholarly explanation of a motorcycle, (although Sirius had never heard of a type of broom that you can't even fly on) he decided that during the next Hogsmeade weekend he would sell his top-of-the- line broomstick, sneak into Muggle London, and buy a motorcycle.  
  
"Sirius, there is absolutely no way you are going to get away with this," stated Remus matter-of-factly. 

"Oh, c'mon, we have a foolproof plan," said James.

"Right," he muttered back, under his breath.

"We sell the broomstick to that Quidditch supply store, we'll transform, you under the cloak as well, and get into the other part of London. We'll find a store that sells those cycle things, find somewhere to transform back, and buy one. Simple as that."

"And how exactly are you planning on bringing a motorcycle back to school?" Remus challenged.

"We'll transfigure it, of course," Sirius said breezily.

"C'mon, Moony, where's your sense of adventure?"

"I lost it." Remus said, yet against his better judgment he was being brought to Quality Quidditch Supplies, asking for the highest price for a Nimbus.  
  
Three hours later, as the boys were back in their human form (well, Sirius and James were, Remus had stayed that way entirely, for obvious reasons...) carrying a Transfigured motorcycle that now took the shape of a quill, they ran into their female counterparts on their way back to Hogwarts. They were accompanied (not intentionally) by Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Malfoy..." said James, who was the first to meet the girls.

"And Snape," said Sirius, coming up behind him, "Well this day just keeps getting better. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" he asked, all the while reaching for his wand from his robes.

"Much, to be in our presence," said Snape imperiously. James was about to pounce on him, but Remus held him back by his robes.

"Please, Severus, just leave us alone, and I will have no reason to release my hand. Beyond that, I cannot take responsibility for what will happen."

Malfoy and Snape both knew that James and Sirius could kick their asses, and as they didn't want that to happen at the current time, they left; their egos somewhat deflated. Yet before doing so, Malfoy whispered so only the guys could hear, "Better not waste too much time cycling around." And with a smirk, they both left.

Corinne mumbled something about leaving her wallet back in the Three Broomsticks, and followed Malfoy in a not-too-discreet manner. Remus was the only one who looked worried, not at Corinne and Malfoy's obvious "hidden" relationship, but at the fact that he might know what they had just done.

"Padfoot, Prongs, come here, now!"

"One minute, Moony..." James was busy talking to Alyssa, and Sirius was attempting to talk to Lauren, although she seemed too distracted by an older wizard wearing a leather jacket that has just passed.

"Now!" Remus said again, and his voice brought out the wolf in him so much that the other two were scared to refuse him again.

"You think Malfoy has any idea what happened?"

James and Sirius looked at each other, dumbfounded. It was obvious that the thought had not even crossed their minds. "No, why?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that HE USED THE WORD CYCLING IN A SENTENCE!!"

"Oh. That. Hmmm."

James and Sirius looked at each other again, still unsure of what to do. Usually Remus was the voice of reason in times like this.

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE GOING TO GET CAUGHT!"

"We're not going to get caught. I bet Malfoy doesn't even KNOW what a tomorycle is—" "Motorcycle, Prongs."

"Right, cause that would mean admitting he knows something about Muggles—"

"And Malfoy would rather keep his reputation of hating everything-Muggle than get me in trouble."

Remus sighed. "I hope you're right."  
  
Sirius, James, and Remus managed to get the cycle disguised as a quill back into school without any more innuendoes of what they were up to, hide it somewhere in their dormitory, and continue the next few weeks without any worry over it. Practically every night, Sirius could be found outside as soon as it got dark enough for him to be hidden, on the Hogwarts grounds, placing a silencing charm on the bike, and teaching himself how to ride it. He had originally thought of using James's Invisibility Cloak, but it got in the way of the bike, and even then he couldn't practice until nighttime, for the fear that he would run into someone (although he always hoped he would "accidentally" run over Malfoy or Snape) on the fields. After weeks of practicing, Sirius thought it was time for him to "come out" in a figure of speech. And he thought of just the way to do it....

"Moony, where's Padfoot?" 

"I don't know, the last I saw of him was up in the dormitory, he didn't want to wake up for some reason," Remus answered, copying Transfiguration notes. Suddenly, the door behind them all slammed loudly, and Sirius walked into the classroom.

"Good morning, Professor," he said cheerily, and took his seat next to James.

"Black! Late again! That's the fifth time this week!"

"So?" Sirius said, with more attitude than even he usually showed toward teachers.

"SO???? SOOO???? YOU HAVE BEEN LATE EVERY DAY THIS WEEK, AND YOU SAY 'SO?'"  
  
"Um, yea, I guess I did, Professor."

She sighed. "Detention, Black. No Hogsmeade for you tomorrow. Report to my office sharply after breakfast."

James stared at him as McGonagall turned back around and wrote more notes on the board. "Why didn't you let me play too, huh?"

"No reason, Prongs. I just gotta take care of something tomorrow." And with that, he turned from his friend and started to take notes.  
  
The next day at breakfast, Sirius went on with his normal morning routine. He stuffed his face with food, joked around with James, called Remus a bookworm, normal stuff. As everyone was leaving for Hogsmeade, he made his way up to McGonagall's office without the slightest look of regret on his face.

"Black, you know the drill. Pick any one of your usual lines, I don't care which. I'm getting a migraine...if you'll excuse me..." said the distracted sounding teacher as she rushed off into her office in search of the wizard's ibuprofen.

_This is too easy_... Sirius thought, pulling a quill out of his pocket, as well as his wand. He charmed the board to keep writing his favorite line, "I will not yell, 'she's dead!' during roll call" and quietly left the room. Luckily, McGonagall took a bit too much of her favorite pain-reliever, and she was currently napping in the middle of her office.  
  
Finding seclusion behind the so-called "dodgy" bar, the Hog's Head, Sirius slipped the Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket, put it over him, and Transfigured the quill back into a motorcycle. Next, he put on the leather jacket, helmet, and goggles that he had gotten along with the bike. After confirming to himself it was safe to be exposed to the public, he pulled off the cloak and rode out into the crowd.

The expected reaction, of course, was that people were to be surprised, and frightened; one, because it was dangerous for a crazy lunatic to be on a dangerous contraption near pedestrians, and two, because many people in London don't know what a motorcycle is anyway, and they fear a crazy lunatic on a contraption that they have no idea how to protect themselves against.

Sirius did his best not to hit people (other than Snape or Malfoy, of course, if they happened to "get in his way") and luckily, after the weeks of practicing, he had became a very skilled rider. The crowd, many of it comprised of Hogwarts students, only wanted to know one thing: _Who's that guy?_

Peter, usually quiet and frightened in situations like this, spoke up first.

_"He came out of the darkness in the middle of the night. Blazing like a mother with a fist of dynamite."  
_  
"Wormtail, that doesn't even make sense. It's not dark yet, and that guy isn't holding dynamite, what are you on about?"

"Yeah, but I have to say this, if I change the words the song won't rhyme, and the author is too lazy to come up with anything else don't you know anything?"

James, feeling a bit miffed at just being talked down to by someone who would later coughbetrayhimcough, shut up. Snape and Malfoy showed up, curious as to what all the commotion was about, and said,

_"He ain't foolin' no one on that pile of chrome and steel,  
  
Burnin' up the pavement like he was some kind of wheel."  
_  
The rest of the Slytherins in the area joined in: _"He's lookin' for a rumble and some heads are gonna bust,  
  
He's gonna take a tumble with one solitary thrust"  
_  
Lauren, Alyssa, Pam, Lindsay, and Corinne and looked back at them and laughed in their faces, following the mysterious guy in leather, _"The only thing you guys are gonna do is eat his dust!"  
_  
_Who's that guy?  
  
Where did he come from?  
  
Who's that guy?  
  
Please tell me someone.  
  
I never knew anyone could be so cool.  
  
Whoa ooohh  
  
Who's that guy?  
  
He's just amazing  
  
From headlight to tailpipe, his burners are blazing Looks to me like he could really fly!  
  
_ Peter said again, _"He wears a pair of goggles, like a man from space."_

"Oh, shut up," said James, who pushed Peter into a nearby trash can.

_ "It really doesn't matter that I haven't seen his face,"_ said Lauren, wondering who it could be.  
  
Sirius kept riding around, all through the crowd, but when he passed Lauren and her friends, she felt as if he spent a lot more time looking at her. Eventually, the crowd dispersed, but Lauren remained in awe. She and the rest of her friends were standing in front of the Three Broomsticks, until James came to the center of the group and announced that they were all going inside to eat. The group (especially Corinne, as usual) was starving, so they quickly forgot about the mysterious leathered man and went into the Three Broomsticks. Lauren, however, stayed right where she was. 

"Lola, c'mon." Lindsay called.

"I'll catch you with you guys, ok?"

The girls all knew something was up, and they walked back to Lauren practically in unison.

"Ok, Laur, what's up? Is it that guy?"

"Of course it is!" Lindsay answered. "We all know she has a thing for motorcycles."

Lauren immediately started to blush, "I do not have a thing."

James called Alyssa inside, and Lindsay followed as well. Pam went inside too, saying she wanted to burn napkins before the customers used them all. Corinne, finally, offered Lauren some of her coffee, hoping to make Lauren feel better.

"No thanks, Corinneyness. I'm not the type to get happy over caffeine, I'm more of a—"

"How 'bout a ride?" The mysterious leathered stranger had suddenly appeared next to them, on his bike, which he had just offered her to ride on. Lauren could hardly contain her grin, she was beyond ecstatic. But the sight of an Auror coming in their direction changed her mind. "Some other time," he added, as he started up his bike again and zoomed right out of reach of the Auror.  
  
Dinner later that night went along as usual, with only slight mention of the mysterious leathered stranger, although it took James and Remus a great amount of self control not to say that they knew who it really was.  
  
The events at Hogwarts moved somewhat smoothly for the next few weeks, until finally it was time for the Talent Show, also preparing for finals and the end of term. The girls had decided on doing a rendition of "Defying Gravity", from their favorite show, although only half of them could actually sing. The guys sang a song called "Prowlin", only after major convincing from Lauren and Corinne for using a song from a Muggle movie.  
  
_We're going prowlin'_

_ (walk, talk like a Maruader) _

_Prowlin' _

_(__walk, talk like a Marauder)_

_ Prowlin' tonight...  
  
James: Well, I like a debutante, who comes across--now that's what I call class.  
  
Peter: Well, I like a tall girl, with long legs that go right up to her...  
  
Remus: You know what I like, I like a girl that's really smart, provided that she's really stacked.  
  
Sirius: Yeah? Well, I love 'em all, and they love me.  
  
Cause I'm the leader of this here pack!  
  
We're goin' prowlin' (walk, talk like a Maruader)  
  
Prowlin' (walk, talk like a Marauder)_

_Prowowowlin' tonight!  
  
_ _Now there's talent..._ Lauren thought grimly to herself after seeing the guys perform.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked onstage after everyone performed with two envelopes in her hand. She announced the winners of the show: Lauren and Sirius.

_"Black? Me and Black?"_ Lauren thought. _"I bet he set this up...."_ She somewhat reluctantly walked onstage to accept her prize. It was an invitation to a ball that was to be that night, and since she won half the Talent Show, that made her queen. Sirius Black, of course, was-

"King. King and Queen. Me and Sirius. Oh, this sucks," said Lauren, as she looked for something to wear.

"You know, Lola, it's not that bad. I mean, I know you've been fighting it since, I don't know, birth, but Sirius really likes you. You would look cute together," Corinne said as she sipped some coffee and stole Alyssa's cappuccino-flavored lip gloss.

"Yeah, right," Lauren said, almost to herself. She didn't believe it.

Years passed. The dance, the rest of their years of Hogwarts, and finally graduation all turned into memories for the group of friends that was once so close. They were all called together when James and Lily were killed, and when Sirius was thrown in Azkaban. Again, Lauren couldn't believe it. When they were all called again to rejoin the Order of the Phoenix, they learned Sirius's real story, and Lauren acted as if she knew it all along. 

She and Sirius became close friends again. They spent many days and nights, as Sirius was locked up at Grimmauld Place, just talking, about everything and anything. Until the day came, when Remus showed up at headquarters bearing news of Sirius's death. Once more, Lauren was the skeptic. More than that, she was in denial.  
  
_No more midnight rides with you  
  
No more secret rendezvous  
  
I'm gonna miss all the things we'll never do.  
  
Oooh I just can't believe you left me here alone,  
  
How in this world can I make it on my own?  
  
_That night, as Lauren cried herself to sleep, Sirius came to her in her dream.  
  
_ Remember, I love you, I won't be far away.  
  
Baby, close your eyes and think of yesterday,  
  
And we'll be there together.  
  
Love will turn back the hands of time.  
  
Whoa oh, turn back  
  
Whoa oh, turn back the hands of time.  
  
Whoa, turn back, whoa, turn back_

The hands of time will turn back....  
  
Somewhere downstairs a door slammed. Lauren was shaken from her teary  
sleep, and sat upright in bed. She was almost too tired and too  
depressed to see what could be breaking into her house, but her  
curiosity actually got the better of her. 

"Hello?" she whispered cautiously as she tiptoed downstairs.  
"Hello? Lauren? Are you up?" called a man's voice from below. Sirius.

_No. He's dead, Lauren. You're still dreaming. Wake up._

_  
  
_ "Lauren, it's me." When he saw that she wasn't moving to greet him, he  
came upstairs. "It's me, Lauren. I'm here." 

"I thought you were dead," Lauren said. She still had internal suspicions that she was hallucinating.

"I know. But I didn't. I'm here."

"No, you're...you're.... how?" "I fell behind the veil, right? But, I don't know, I'm still here. I don't really know how it happened, but it did. I guess I had to come back to you." He paused, and came closer to her. 

"There's something I also need to tell you. You'll probably think it's stupid now but.... Do you remember in, I think, 5th year, when that guy on a motorcycle showed up in Hogsmeade?"

Lauren nodded numbly. Of course she remembered. That was one of the biggest thrills of her natural life.  
"Well, that was me." Sirius stated this very simply and matter-of-factly, waiting for a response. Lauren just stood astonished.  
"Yeah, I sold my broom, went into Muggle London, and bought one. It wasn't that difficult, really. Nothing that a good bit of Transfiguration can't help with."  
"Why?"  
"Because you said that's what you wanted."  
"Because I wanted one? And you sold your broom for me? Wow, did I turn you down that many times?"  
"Yeah, I almost kept count, but I didn't know how to count that high-"

Lauren interrupted him with a kiss on the mouth that lasted for quite some time...

_ "You were the one, the one in my dreams, but I never knew it."  
"I wanted to tell you, again and again, but I couldn't do it."  
"All that you are, is all that I need, no more pretending..."  
"So I can be me, and you can be you..."  
"And we're never-ending...ooh whoa..."_


End file.
